darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mort'ton
Mort'ton is a village situated in Morytania, south of the Mort Myre Swamp. The town was once famed for its funeral pyres, though now it is populated by afflicted, strange zombie-like creatures that are the result of a disease which spread through the town some time in the Fifth Age, infecting the population, and Shades of long-dead spirits which were disturbed by the town's affliction. The town has a general store and is the start for the Shades of Mort'ton quest. To the north of the town lies the Flamtaer temple, which is where players play the Shades of Mort'ton minigame. If you are doing the Shades of Mort'ton quest, it is recommended for players to go to world 88 (since that is the world for Shades of Mort'ton, hence more likely to have players there to help) to build the temple. Barrows can be found just east of the town. Etymology The name "Mort'ton" is derived from Latin and French, in which the word "mort" means "death" . Mort'ton would therefore mean "death-town". It was likely named this for its history of burning and burying its dead in great celebrations and its fame for funerals. In modern times, the town itself is dead as a result of the Sanguinesti Affliction's effects, giving the name an ironic twist. Location Mort'ton is located in the southern reaches of the region of Morytania. The town lies directly south of the vast Mort Myre Swamp, and can be reached two ways by the player. One by foot, walking through the swamp and through the winding paths south of the swamp, reaching the town from the western entrance, or by using the shortcut shown to the player by Veliaf Hurtz through Canifis' Hair of the Dog tavern's cellar, and then via the Swamp Boat from The Hollows, taking the player through the majority of the swamp and letting them enter through the east. This path requires completion of the quest In Search of the Myreque. After the completion of Branches of Darkmeyer, drakan's medallion can be used to teleport to the Barrows to the east, or Burg d'Rott to the south, which are only a short run away. History Mort'ton's early history is largely unknown. The land it occupies was part of Hallowvale during the Second Age, although it is unclear if it was the site of any significant settlement at the time. The ruins of a temple, known as Flamtaer, dedicated to elemental power is found at the village's north end pre-date the modern settlement by some years, although it is unknown when or how it originated. Mort'ton is believed to have been established in the late Fourth Age, when mostly Saradominist settlers from human nations such as Misthalin and Asgarnia travelled to Morytania. The first documented travellers entered the region in the Year 1777, although Mort'ton may not have been established immediately. Mort'ton was initially a market town well known for its pyre funerals. By using the natural caves underneath the town as tombs, Mort'ton became a centre for burials and was famed for its funeral pyres, which are still present in the town today. Some time after the Year 23 of the Fifth Age, a series of unnatural mists entered Mort'ton from the Sanguinesti region. They brought the Sanguinesti Affliction, a disease that rapidly infected the village. It is unclear whether the mist occurred naturally, or was orchestrated by the vampyre Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan. The people of Mort'ton gradually fell to the disease. The infected villagers, known as the "Afflicted," lost much of their mental capacity, speaking in gibberish and attacking all non-infected. The disease made the blood of the Afflicted poisonous to the Vampyre overlords of the land, making the town safe from the blood tithe rota. The town's industry and influence ground to a halt when every one of the citizens were struck by the disease. The affliction also resurrected the dead interred below the town as shades. Many different kinds of shades still reside within the tombs, though the loar shades are the only ones to wander the town above it. The shades plague the now derelict town, attacking anyone who dares to explore the area. Mort'ton Today In the 169th year of the Fifth Age, the present day in Gielinor, Mort'ton lies in ruins, and, though the Sanguinesti Affliction is no longer contagious and does not present a threat to visitors, the Afflicted citizens of the town still wander the streets, and the derelict buildings and streets are prowled by Shades, making the place even more hostile. Signs warning of a disease lie at the entrance of the town, which acts as the starting point for the quest Shades of Mort'ton, in which the player attempts to cure the town of its disease. Personalities *Ulsquire Shauncy - A holy monk and teacher in Mort'ton. , Ulsquire was one of the last inhabitants of the town to be turned into an Afflicted. Using a vial of Serum 207 cures him temporarily, whereas using a vial of Serum 208 cures him permanently. He can be found in one of the three intact houses, near the town's only remaining watersource. *Razmire Keelgan - A unscrupulous storekeeper, mentioned in the Diary of Herbi Flax as being a moneygrabber, the foul vapours did not spare him the fate of becoming Afflicted. Using a vial of Serum 207 cures him temporally whereas using a vial of Serum 208 cures him permanently. He can be found in his shop, Mort'ton's general store and a shop full of building supplies. *Cyreg Paddlehorn - A swamp boatman who can take you to The Hollows via his boat and an associate member of the Myreque. He can be found at the east end of the town near the bridge, behind boxes and crates. *Herbi Flax - A diseased scientist who fell victim to the disease that plagues Mort'ton. By the time of his death, he was researching a cure for the disease, and had perfected a temporary cure. He mentions working on a permanent cure in his notes, but died before he could research it further. The last entries in his diary are a scribbled mass of non-sensical words, a sign that he fell to the Affliction. *Liornish Stemplehair - A simple assistant of Herbi Flax, Liornish provided some valuable help to Flax before the disease claimed her entirely and she died. Points of Interest *Flamtaer Temple - North of Mort'ton, ruins of a temple dedicated to an unknown deity can be seen. *Razmire General Store - The one general store is run by Razmire Keelgan. It cannot be used until he is restored to his human form by using a Serum 207 (temporarily) or a Serum 208 (permanently). *Razmire Builders' Merchants - A speciality store carrying supplies needed to rebuild the Flamtaer temple. *Water source - In Ulsquire Shauncy's House. *Funeral Pyre sites - Usually located within the southern perimeters of the city. They can be used to burn shade remains. *Shade Catacombs - Just north of the town. Quests *Shades of Mort'ton Activities After the quest has been completed, players can attempt the Shades of Mort'ton minigame, in which a group of players can repair the Temple of Flamtaer just north of the town using materials bought from Razmire in the town, and use Olive oil on the Temple's Sacred flame to create Sacred oil, used on pyre logs which can be used to burn the remains of shades in the pyres around the village, giving players access to different keys ranging from bronze, steel, black and silver, in a variety of different colours. These keys can be used in the Shade Catacombs which lie below the town, filled with other varieties of shades and chests containing treasures long forgotten. In addition to providing sacred oil, the Sacred Flame of Flamtaer can also be used to turn Serum 207s, potions which temporarily turn Afflicted back into humans, into Serum 208s, the permanent variety of the serum which completely cures the Affliction. After completion of the Shades of Mort'ton quest, the Serums are used rarely, but they can be applied to ordinary citizens of Mort'ton, turning them briefly back into humans who will, out of gratitude, give the player a small reward. Note that this can be repeated, as even the permanent Serums do not convert Afflicted into regular humans for longer than a few minutes. Music *Shadowland *Bone Dance *Dance of the Undead *Lair References nl:Mort'ton fi:Mort'ton Category:Cities Category:Morytania